Hurting to Protect
by chugirl2526
Summary: Sequel to Watching Over You. Bainbridge finds out about Vince's and Howard's realationship and wants to put a stop to it, but how far will he go? Another small slash fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summery- Sequel to Watching Over You. Bainbridge finds out about Vince's and Howard's realationship and wants to put a stop to it, but how far will he go? Another small slash fic.

Disclaimer- The Mighty Boosh dosen't belong to me. If I could own it, Vince would be mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a week since Vince and Howard opened up to each other and became a couple. No-one else knew about it except Naboo, the shaman in charge of the kiosk and Bollo, Vince's animal best mate, who both couldn't be happier for them.

The Electro Poof and Jazz Maverick desided to keep their feelings for each in check while working around the zoo, but as soon as they got to their hut afterwards, no-one would dare disturb them.

They were very happy together until...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moon! Get in my office, now! Thank you" Bob Fossil's voice echoed across the zoo from the speaker. Vince moaned his disappointment when he felt Howard move away from him and their nice warm sleeping bag.

"Don't go to him, stay with me. We haven't quite finished yet" Vince suggested, in his rather sexy voice. Howard had to bite back a moan of passion and promised his lover that he will be back soon. He got dressed, then left Vince to clean up in the hut as he went over to Fossil's office.

Inside, he found Fossil, dancing around to his 'I Don't Like Cricket' tape in his radio. To the right of him was Dixon Bainbridge, with his face in his hands in embrassment. Howard gave a loud cough, making Fossil jump in the air and turning off his tape "Moon, you frightened the life out of me. And you interrupted my love dance to Bainbridge".

Howard looked over to the zoo owner, who actually looked more relived and thankful that the music stopped "What did you want me for, Fossil?"

"Actually Moon, I wanted you" Bainbridge stated "I know what you and your weird friend Noir have been up to, and I'm sick of it"

Howard panicked for a moment, then reclaimed his calm posture from before "I don't know what you're talking about Bainbridge, we haven't been doing anything wrong" The owner then got out some pictures and laid them on the desk. Howard picked them up and looked shocked at what he could see on them, on one of them was him and Vince kissing in their hut, another was of them sleeping together in their now one sleeping bag, smiles plainly seen on their faces.

"Where did you get these?" The Jazz Maverick asked, a little disgusted that Bainbridge had these.

"I sent this idiot here to get them. It's amazing what happens when you promise to watch him do that stupid dance" He shook his head in disbelief "Now, here's what I want you to do: you will break up with Noir and do it well, I will be watching"

It was Howard's turn to look disbelieved "Why? Why do you want me to hurt him like that?"

"Because I don't like you and I'd rather see you sad and upset then as happy as you are now"

"Well I'm not going to do it, I'm not going to break his heart like that" Howard shouted, clearly angry and upset.

"Well, if you don't..." Bainbridge reached into his moustache and bought out a pistol "...Then maybe it'll be best if I make him premenantly get out of your life"

Howard paled at the sight of the gun "No, you can't do that. I won't let you!"

"Then I give you a choice: either you break his heart or I blow his brains out, with you watching" Bainbridge replied, smiling evily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's this sequel? If it sucks tell me. Anyway, will Howard break up with Vince? Will Bainbridge really shoot Vince like he suggested? Will Bob ever finish his love dance for Bainbridge? Only time (and reviews) will tell. From chugirl2526.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery- Sequel to Watching Over You. Bainbridge finds out about Vince's and Howard's realationship and wants to put a stop to it, but how far will he go? Another small slash fic.

Disclaimer- The Mighty Boosh dosen't belong to me. If I could own it, Vince would be mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Howard staggered out of the office in confusion, walking back to the hut in the light rain that was happening 'How am I going to explain this to Vince?' He thought to himself, unaware that Bainbridge was following him, making sure he got the job done.

Inside the hut, Howard saw Vince preening himself in front of the huge mirror he demanded was put in the living room. Even though he was still wearing his Zooinverse jacket, Vince was also wearing some tight fitting jeans which showed off his prefect ass, and he was also wearing his best sparkly white shirt. He was currently dealing with his hair, making it larger and fluffier.

'Just like a bloody budgie in front of that mirror' Howard smiled to himself, then quickly squashed the smile of his face.

He then coughed loudly and got Vince's attention. The Electro Poof turned around to notice him, smiled and threw himself into Howard's arms "There you are. I was beginning to think you'd never come back" Then kissed him passionatly. Howard was started to get into the kiss, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Bainbridge's face, gazing though the window.

Vince pulled away confused "What's wrong? Are you not enjoying this anymore?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

Howard had to look away from him "Vince, I have to tell you something, very important" He led his lover to the sofa and sat him down, not choosing to sit himself.

"Listen, the thing is that... we've had a good week. But I think it's time we stopped..." Howard stopped when he saw the look in Vince's eyes: sadness, shock.

"W..why? Do you not love me anymore?" He asked, his voice breaking, tears running down his face. At the window, Bainbridge was loving every minute of it.

"Sooner or later, people are going to find out about us, then what will happen? They might not accept it, us" Vince stood up and paced the room, turning back towards Howard.

"Since when did you start caring what people think of you. You know I don't care about that, so why are you?" He shouted back. Howard just stood up and walked over to their small kitchen.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. That's all. If I must hurt you to protect you, so be it" Vince walked over to him and stood right in front of him "But I'm hurt now, you didn't do anything to protect me from this hurt"

Howard made to walk away from him, but Vince grabbed his arm and spun him around "Why are you doing this to me? You know I can't live without you"

Bainbridge saw that Howard's will was weakening, so he got the Jazz Maverick's attention. Then he took out his pistol again and pointed it towards Vince. Howard did the only thing he could thing of at the time: he pushed Vince away and yelled at him louder.

"Listen, I was only playing with you. Why do you think I could love a stupid idiot like you? I really love Mrs Gideon instead, I was really trying to make her jealous by being with you" Vince felt his heart-breaking unless he thought it couldn't break anymore, he was wrong. Howard made to walk away again, but Vince kept a hand firmly on his arm until...

Smack!

Vince found himself lying on the floor, a searing pain coming from his cheek and blood trickling down from his bust lip. Howard stood above him, his arm in the air after he backhanded Vince, anger written on his face. The anger was soon replaced by regret and horror.

"God Vince, I'm sorry, I..." He didn't say anything more because Vince was slowing getting up from the floor, his hand on his cheek which was now supporting a red hand-print.

"No Howard, if that's how you really feel about us, fine. I don't need you anymore, just stay away from me and I'll stay away from you" Vince spat at him, then turned around and ran out of the hut door, into the now heavy downfall of rain, not caring what state his hair got in.

Howard just stood there, disgusted with himself. He heard laughter and looked over to the window, seeing Bainbridge looking smug at him "That was the best entertainment I've seen in ages" Howard was furious.

"I didn't mean to hit him like that. That does it, I'm going to make up with him, no matter what you say" The zoo owner soon stopped laughing.

"Fine then, if that's how you fell about this. Looks like the hunt is on for Noir. If you find him first, I'll leave you two alone and do whatever you want to do. If I find him first, I get to kill him, on the spot in front of you".

Howard growled at him, but then knew where Vince might go: either to Naboo or Bollo to talk about what happened "Fine"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince kept running until he got to Naboo's kiosk. The door was locked, so he kept banging on it until Naboo opened it. The shaman was shocked to see Vince out there, his hair flat on his head where it had been caught in the rain, a massive bruise occupying his cheek.

Naboo lead him in and placed the Electro Poof onto his sofa, gathering a blanket and placed it around Vince's shoulders. Vince nodded his thanks and just stared of into the distance.

"What happened, Vince?" He sighed and explained to Naboo what happened. The shaman then suggested Vince spent the night here until everything blew over, Vince agreed and laid down on the sofa, falling asleep immediatly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bainbridge hid in the trees and bushes, watching to see where Howard went. He smiled as he saw Moon go to Naboo's koisk 'The hunt has finished' He smiled to himslef and crept closer.

Howard got to the door and knocked loudly, hoping Naboo could hear him. Unfortunatly, he did "What do you want?" The shaman asked, anger in his voice.

"I need to see Vince, he's in danger. I need to explain to him what happened" Naboo searched his eyes and found truth in them, so he allowed Howard in, closing the door but not locking it.

Vince still slept, but woke up when he felt someone sit on the sofa next to him. He looked in shock when he saw Howard sitting near him, a small smile on his face "What are you doing here? I thought you made it quite clearly you never wanted me near you again" He yelled, pointed to his bruised cheek. Howard moved closer to him and gently kissed the cheek.

"I never meant to hurt you. Bainbridge said to me he'd kill you if I didn't" Vince looked down to the floor, letting the infomation sink in. He then let his head drift back up, smiling.

"I believe you. I know you'd never hurt me really, you love me too much" They both smiled and kissed, making Naboo smile. He knew everything would work out for the best.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" They all looked towards the door to see Bainbridge standing there.

Howard stood up first, Vince close behind him "Leave us alone now, Bainbridge. You can't hurt us anymore"

"Oh can't I?" Rasing his pistol up, he pointed it at Howard and pulled the trigger.

"NOOOO!" Bang

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, longer chapter. Aren't I a bitch just leaving it there? Who got shot? Please read and review. From chugirl2526


	3. Chapter 3

Summery- Sequel to Watching Over You. Bainbridge finds out about Vince's and Howard's realationship and wants to put a stop to it, but how far will he go? Another small slash fic.

Disclaimer- The Mighty Boosh dosen't belong to me. If I could own it, Vince would be mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet in the hospital waiting room, except for some nurses rushing from room to room. Three men (well, two men and a gorilla) sat inside the waiting room, hoping for good news.

"God, I hope he's alright. There was so much blood, I..." The older man moaned, placing his head in his hands. The smaller man put a hand on his shoulder "They're doing the best they can, give them time"

"I know, it's just.. if he dosen't make it, I can't live without him. Not after what's happened..." The older man broke into sobs.

"Listen, I hope he makes it too. He's like a brother to me and Bollo, well he's Vince's first animal best friend. None of us want to lose him either" They all sat in silence until a middle-aged doctor came out of a corridor. They all stood up.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Mason. I've been treating Mr Noir and I have some good news about his condition" Howard braced himself for the worst.

"The good news is we've removed the bullet and he shoul be able to go home soon. We would like him to stay overnight just to be sure though" Howard, Bollo and Naboo breathed a sigh of relief "Can we see him?" Howard asked.

"Of course. Follow me" Dr. Mason lead the way towards a room, he opened the door and allowed them in. Vince Noir, usually so full of enrgy and joy, was lying on a bed who's sheets were less white then his complexion. His usually fluffy and shiny hair was stuck flat on his head. Machines surrounded him, recording his heartrate. Howard sat next to him, grabbing hold of his hand that didn't have a IV drip in it, tears of joy and relief dripping down his face. Naboo and Bollo stood by the door, allowing the lovers their space.

Howard didn't know what to say at the moment, but thought back to how this happened...

_-----------Flashback-----------_

_Howard closed his eyes as he saw the psitol trained on him. He closed his eyes and awaited the pain when he heard the shot go off, but none came. He did hear Vince shouting though. He opened his eyes and saw Bainbridge looking down at his feet "Damn, wrong one. Why did he get in the way?"_

_Howard looked down and almost wished he hadn't. His Electro Poof was lying at his feet, a pool of blood starting to surround him. The world stopped as Howard walked slowly backwards from the still form in front of him, bile rising in his throat. He looked back up towards the zoo keeper, who was starting to leave the room. It was then he lost it._

_The Jazz Maverick flung himself at Bainbridge, landing on him. He balled up both his fists and just landed any punches he could on the hapless owner. Naboo got out of his shock and went over to Vince, who was coughing and moaning occasionly, the only signs he was still alive. Turning him over, Naboo saw he got shot in the stomach, his lifeblood slipping from him quickly. The shaman quickly got the blanket Vince was using earlier and pressed it againest the wound, trying to stem the flow. He then got out his phone and rang for the police and ambulance services._

_Howard finally finished taking his anger out on Bainbridge, who was now currently unconssious and made his way back over to his lover, taking his head and placing it his lap, stroking Vince's hair and promising him it'll be ok. A few minutes went by until the fimilar sounds of sirans filled the air, ambulance men soon filled Naboo's kiosk, strapping Vince to a board and took him away. They asked Howard whether he wanted to go with them, but he shook his head._

_He walked back into the kiosk and saw the police had Bainbridge in handcuffs, and were currently questioning Naboo about what happened "-Vince saved Howard's life. He stepped in font of the bullet for him-" was all Howard could hear before his mind started thinking of many thoughts. He only woke up to reality when the police wanted a statement from him. When they were all finished, the police offered Howard and Naboo lifts to the hospital, but they also had to take Bollo too (He was adament he was coming too)._

_--------End Flashback---------_

And this is where they were now. Howard was pulled out of his memory when he felt Vince's fingers tighten around his, his blue eyes opening slowly to show pain.

"Howard? What happened?" He asked, his voice showing his pain. His older lover didn't say anything, just leaned over and kissed Vince gently, as not to cause him more pain. Naboo and Bollo smiled at each other, then left to wait outside.

"Why did you do that, Vince? I could have lost you. Why did you take the shot?" Howard nearly shouted at him, his worry, anger and relief catching up to him. He regretted saying that when he saw the hurt look on the younger man's face.

"Because I love you, I would take many shots for you. If you had died, I would die too" He replied, in a quiet voice. his eyes starting to fill with tears. He tried to turn his head away, but Howard wouldn't let him. He turned Vince's face back towards his and kissed him again, more passionatly though.

"I'm sorry. That must have been selfish of me saying that, I didn't mean it. I was just scared" Vince's eyes softened and he held Howard's hand more tighter, then smiled his usually cheeky grin "I forgive you".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epiloge.

The next day, Vince was allowed to leave the hospital and the four of them made their way back to the zoo. Back in the hut, Howard made Vince's bed on the sofa in the living area and started making a cup of tea for them all. A knock on the door interupted them and there stood Foosil, with a look of rage on his face. He barged in and started shouting at Howard.

"Moon! Thanks to you my Bainbridge has been arrested and I'm not allowed to see him-" Vince suddenly got up quickly, making him gasp in pain "He got arrested because he just shot me. He was going to shoot Howard if I didn't take the bullet... You know what? It's impossible to explain this to you. If you hate us so much now, then we'll leave the zoo".

Howard looked shocked "Vince, are you sure? You love the zoo" The Mod King shook his head "I'm sure, I can't work anywhere where we'll be hated".

Fossil just stood there "Fine then, leave. See if I care" And then he left. Howard looked back over to Vince, who was lying back down, pain crossing his pointed features.

"What will we do instead?" Naboo aksed, breaking the silence "We?" Howard inquired.

"Well, you guys are gonna need me and Bollo to keep you out of trouble. And it's going to be boring around here without you guys" The shaman smiled. Vince smiled despite his pain "Yeah, we'll move into London and we'll set up our own band. It's always been a dream of mine to be in a band with you, Howard".

The Jazz Maverick smiled at him "Then we'll do that. What about Naboo and Bollo though?"

"I'll still do my magic and I'll make Bollo my new familiar. We'll all live in the same flat and chip in rent every now and again" The shaman answered.

They all agreed on this and a few days later, they carried out their plans. Bainbridge got at least 20 years without bail for attempted murder. They all lived happily ever after and some even series two came out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished :) It probably sucks the ending but still, I needed to do this so Rader-rox won't worry during their exams tomorrow lol. From chugirl2526


End file.
